1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates electrical connectors and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector assembly consisting of a bracket, a grounding wire connector and a coaxial cable connector, which effectively eliminates electromagnetic interference, avoiding system damage and assuring signal transmission stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
CATA (Community Antenna Television) is a cable TV system of providing television to consumers via radio frequency signals transmitted to televisions through coaxial cables or digital light pulses though fixed optical fibers located on the subscriber's property. FM radio programming, high-speed Internet, telephony and other non-television services may also be provided.
Coaxial cables of a cable TV system are exposed to the outside of the community building and can easily be damaged by a high voltage produced upon a thunder strike. When a TV system or any other electronic equipment is attacked by a thunder strike or strong magnetic waves, the system or equipment circuit may be fatally damaged.
To decrease in induction voltage on a coaxial cable, a grounding arrangement is necessary for discharge of magnetic waves and noises, assuring impedance matching and avoiding transmission energy loss.
FIG. 8 illustrates a ground isolation coaxial cable connector according to the prior art. According to this design, the ground isolation coaxial cable connector comprises an electric connector member A, a stepped bracket B and a lock screw B13. The stepped bracket B comprises two mounting lugs B1 disposed at two opposite lateral sides thereof, a horizontal through hole B11 disposed adjacent to one mounting lug B1 for the insertion of a grounding wire D, and a screw hole B12 vertically disposed in communication with the horizontal through hole B11. The electric connector member A is fastened to the stepped bracket B for the connection of a coaxial cable C. After insertion of the grounding wire D through the horizontal through hole B11, the lock screw B13 is threaded into the screw hole B12 to lock the grounding wire D. According to this design, the stepped bracket B is made by means of metal injection molding. The tooling cost for the fabrication of the stepped bracket B is quite expensive. Further, because the lock screw B13 is directly stopped against the periphery of the grounding wire D, the periphery of the grounding wire D may be damaged by the lock screw B13 easily, causing increase of impedance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coaxial cable connector, which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art design.